1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to business machine platens and more particularly relates to a method of making a platen core for a business machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to make platens for business machines and in particular for typewriters which are of the noiseless type. Presently, the most common means for muffling the noise produced by the striking of keys on a business machine platen is to place a hood or shield around the platen to absorb the noise produced by the striking of keys upon the platen. Other means have been tried wherein materials have been utilized in hollow cylinders, but expense with little success in noise reduction has been the result. In the prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 583,804 teaches the use of a solid cork core disposed within a fibrous tube.